Haruka (Maskman)
is of the Maskmen. Biography Maskman 19-years-old (43 in Gokaiger), she was raised in a family of ninja, brought up to carry the tradition at the cost of a happy childhood. Forced by her father to abandon all feminine things to focus on her ninjutsu, she appears tomboyish and is a fierce fighter. She is highly intelligent and loves dancing as she tutors a young girl who is unable to afford dance lessons. Turboranger .]] Haruka and her team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Yellow Mask is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Haruka fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Yellow Mask powers are later used by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Haruka and her teammates have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Goggle V, Jetmen, and Fivemen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Haruka, alongside her team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Yellow Mask appeared with her team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Chou Super Hero Taisen Yellow Mask apperears participant in the Sentai-Rider battle tournament Forming part of with ,NinjaBlue,Shurikenger and MomoNinger Super Sentai Strongest Battle Haruka joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Acrobat Team, but didn’t get to participate in the competition because her team was eliminated after losing the first round against Land, Sea, Air Team. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Haruka/Yellow Mask: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base Yellow Mask is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars Yellow Mask appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Hikari Sentai Maskman in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|Maskman as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Yellow Mask Mecha *Masky Jet *Land Galaxy / Galaxy Robo Arsenal *Masking Brace *Laser Magnum *Masky Rotor *Yellow Mask Roader Techniques * Meditation Gesture: ''Tou:'' All fingers are clenched together in a fist except the ring and pinkie fingers, which signifies harmony with the Universe. *'Yellow Mask Kage Bunshin': Yellow Mask can create clones of herself to confuse foes as a fruit of her ninja heritage. While they are normally agreed upon to be spectral in nature, they can be physical when necessary, as Luka in Gokaiger shoots forward several clones to attack. Ranger Key The is Haruka's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Yellow Mask Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as Yellow Mask. *Among several changes as she, Marvelous, Don, and Ahim fought against Zangyack while Joe was absent. *When the Gokaigers became the Maskmen while fighting Kiaido. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. She used her ninja duplicating attack alongside Don (DynaBlack). The Maskman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The puppet Maskmen fired their Jet Cannon alongside the Changemen, Flashmen, Livemen, and Turborangers, only to be swiftly defeated by the individual finisher attacks of the Gokaigers and Goseigers as they emerged from the resulting fireball. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Haruka received her key and became Yellow Mask once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Haruka is portrayed by Yuki Nagata. As a child, she was portrayed by . As Yellow Mask, her suit actor was Masato Akada. Notes *She is the first female Yellow Ranger to feature a skirt on her suit. *Haruka is the first female ninja featured in an official Sentai series, though her Sentai team's overall theme isn't about shinobi, but martial arts (the first ninja in an official Sentai was Ryuu Hoshikawa/DynaBlack in the similarly non-ninja-themed Kagaku Sentai Dynaman). **She also has the distinction of being the only female yellow ninja in Sentai: the yellows in Kakuranger, Hurricaneger and Ninninger (as well as in Ninja Captor) were all male. Her closest counterpart (other than whoever's power is borrowed by Gia in Super Megaforce,To be clear, this isn't meant to imply the Lightning Yellow Ranger is a ninja as well; only that using the Yellow Mask suit would mean she (or he, since it's not clear in Super Megaforce) would automatically be Haruka's closest counterpart) would be Aisha Campbell in [[Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3)|season 3 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers]], when Aisha's team gained ninja powers. *Gia Moran from Power Rangers Super Megaforce used the Yellow Mask powers as a Legendary Mode in Samurai Surprise. *In the Philippine Dub, she was voiced by Anna Paguia, and was renamed "Eloisa". *In the Brazilian Dub, she was voiced by Alessandra Araújo, and was renamed "Sayaka". Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also * Tanya Sloan - The first female Yellow Ranger to wear a skirt in her suit. External links *Yellow Mask at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Yellow Mask at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Maskmen Category:Sentai Ninja-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Martial Arts-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Light Squadron Category:Characters portrayed by Masato Akada